Before You Sleep
by Keyblade-Wolf
Summary: This story takes place before my other story The Waking. The main character is April, a keyblade wielder who trains under Yen Sid. This girl is special, besides excelling in magic and fighting she holds a special power within her eyes. One day April is shipped off to the land of departure to train/make some friends. But she discovers much more. Ven/Oc in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A girl sits on a brick sidewalk, drawing a heart with blue chalk. She looks up and smiles.

"My name is April and I am special."

Both Aqua and Terra are shown as kids, fighting with wooden swords as Ansem the wise speaks.

"Two girls and two boys, keyblade wielders all of them. Warriors of light, defeaters of darkness, masters of power, and these four have powerful wills but only one can see the truth, into their enemy's evil heart."

A young Ventus is standing on the beach with Xehanort in front of him. Xehanort reaches out his hand and Ventus takes it.

"They will train, one will be apart but soon they will be together."

* * *

A girl with blond hair lay on the grass lawn in front of Yen Sid's tower, her eyes closed. She wore a white long sleeved jacket that had a checkered black hood, one black and one white fingerless gloves, black shorts, and white and black street shoes.

"April?" A voice asked and the girl's eyes snapped open. She jumped up and got into a battle stance.

"Whoa, calm down April. I come in peace." April saw her mouse friend, Mickey step out of the shadows.

"Sorry 'Mic, ever since I've been having those nightmares I wake up ready to fight." April explained as Mickey walked over to her.

"Well, I hope you get over them soon. Tomarrow you'll have to go to the land of departure to train under Master Eraqus for a while." Mickey said, standing in front of her.

"Why can't Master Yen Sid train them both of us? I'm not that far behind of you!" April complained.

"One, yes you are. Two, It'll be a good experience for you." Mickey explained and smiled. "You don't want to be cooped up here forever do you?"

"I get your point." April smiled slightly.

"I knew you would, now go to your room and get some rest in there. You're always cranky when you get up after sleeping out here." Mickey said and made his way back to Yen Sid's tower.

"I'll go in a minute." April looked up at the starry night sky. "What if my nightmare comes true? I can't afford to leave you to that masked boy." She placed her hand on her chest than turned towards the tower and sighed. "In a way, I do like to be cooped up here." The blond slowly began towards the tower.

* * *

Ventus sat beside Terra and Aqua on the edge of the mountain; they were staring at the twinkling stars. Terra got up and told them good night soon after Aqua got up too.

"Come on, Ven." The blue haired girl told him.

"But I'm not tired!" Ventus complained, turning towards her.

Aqua smiled. "You don't want to be tired whenever you meet the person who's going to train with us." She outstretched her hand for him.

"I guess not." Ven grabbed her hand and got up. "Why are they coming here anyway? They have their own master, right?"

"Master Eraqus said that their master has another apprentice that's returning for training and their just too different levels to train at the same time." Aqua explained. "Besides it'd be fun to have a new friend, right Ven?" She ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Ventus complained, shooing her hand away. "I don't need anymore friends, you and Terra is all I'll ever need." He smiled.

"Don't think like that Ven, you'll love having more friends." Aqua smiled then started towards the castle. "Now come on."

"I'll come in a minute!" Ven called then looked up at the stars. "More friends, huh? Sounds kinda fun…" He turned and started after Aqua.


	2. Meeting Each Other

April slowly walked up the steps towards the castle with her master. She felt sad that Mickey couldn't come with her but he still had others things he needed to do. When they got into the castle a man was waiting for them and by the way he was dressed April could tell that this person was Master Eraqus.

"Hello Yen." The newcomer said and looked at April. "Is this the apprentice you told me about?"

"Yes, this is April." April's master stated.

April took a step back, unsure of the Eraqus's gaze. She readied her right hand, just in case she needed some quick magic or her keyblade.

"April, stand down. Nothing is going to happen." Yen Sid told her then sighed. "Forgive her; she doesn't know how to act around new people."

"Oh, it is quite fine although my apprentices might pester her a little." Eraqus chuckled than looked at Yen. "So, she'll be staying here until you get things sorted out with Mickey."

"Yes, they are both too different of level to train them both." Yen Sid explained.

"But is she the same with mine?" Eraqus asked, glancing at April.

Yen Sid nodded than turned to his pupil. "Please be good; as soon as you're ready to train with Mickey, I'll send for you. And please try to make friends while you're here child." He patted her head before disappearing into thin air.

April must have been staring into space for a while because Master Eraqus cleared his throat to get her attention.

"I'm Master Eraqus; I'll be your new teacher." He told her and when she didn't respond he continued. "Let's go introduce you to my students." He started to lead her towards the mountain path.

"Ok." April mumbled and followed him. She looked around and spotted three people ahead of them.

"Ven, you can't battle with an ice-cream in your hand!"

"Wanna bet? Come on Terra, I bet I could beat you at not dropping the ice-cream while fighting!"

"Challenge accepted!"

"Terra, that's not safe!"

April heard voices as she and Eraqus got closer to them. Than she saw two guys fighting each other with one had a wooden sword, the other a wooden keyblade. There was also a blue haired lady standing next to them, watching. None of them seemed to notice April as she followed the master right in front of them. She could tell Eraqus was about to clear his throat but right before he did something heavy fell back on her, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Ven!/Are you all right?" There was a chorus of voices soon after the thing that fell on her was lifted off, letting April inhale and open her eyes.

"Are you ok?" The blue haired lady asked, offering April her hand.

The blond took it and got up; she looked fingers over then nodded. "Yeah."

"This is the student I was telling you about yesterday." Master Eraqus explained. "Her name is April and she will be staying here for a while. So treat her with kindness and try not to land on her, Ven." He shot the blond haired boy a glance.

"I'm Aqua." The blue haired lady introduced herself.

"I'm Terra." The brown haired guy told her.

"I'm Ventus, but my friends call me Ven." The blond hair boy said, smiling. "Sorry about falling on you too."

"Nice to meet you." April responded and smiled slightly.

"I'll leave her to all of you then, make sure you show April where her room is." The master told the three before walking off.


	3. They see her

**Did everyone have good 4th? Fantastic. Do you know why it's fantastic? Because it's written it gold, not really but that would be wonderful. Why wonderful? Because this fourth my friends and I only tried to kill three people, we think the gods hated how we had six people with burned hands. Anyway get reading the story you fantasticly wonderful people! **

* * *

April felt awkward standing in front of the three.

"So, where are you from?" Terra asked, making a crack in the ice.

"A world in which only me and my master live. It's a quarter of the size of this place." April explained.

Aqua spoke up next. "Why is it so small? Keyblade weilders need a lot of space to train."

"My master is primarily a wizard so he takes up only as much room as he needs from trains them. Whenever my training needs more space, I'm sent to Mickey's home world where there's a bunch more space."

"Who is Mickey?" Ven asked.

"My master's other apprentice and my only friend." April said solemnly and she saw the shock in the others faces.

* * *

Ventus was taken aback by April's answer. _She really has no other friends..._

"You said that you went to his home world too, aren't there other people there that you could be friends with?" Aqua asked.

April frowned. "I'm not allowed to talk to any of them." They were silent until she spoke up again. "Have any more questions?"

"Are you any good with a keyblade?" Ven questioned, smiling.

The blond girl smiled and summoned her keyblade, The Heart's Will. Its handle had a checkered pattern; the guard was black with a silver stripe in the middle of it; the base is a golden heart; the shaft was one grey and one white bar with a black streak weaving through them; three short bars connect the main blade to the teeth; the keyblade's teeth were white and the six points were in a wing-like shape, and the farther down the keyblade the shorter the teeth got. "Would you like to find out?"

"Sure," Ventus turned to his friends. "You guys want to too?"

"Ok." Terra answered.

"You two can go ahead and fight a person we just met. I'll stand on the side lines cheering for April." Aqua replied and walked away.

"Fine, but we'll be the winning team." Ventus stated, and then summoned his keyblade.

Terra summoned his. "Let's go easy on her."

"Two against me seems kinda fair," April gave them a lopsided grin. "Although I think this fight won't last too long." With that she started off towards them.

* * *

There was a dark room with a candle in the middle of it. In the smoke of the candle you could see April fighting against Terra and Ven. A man and a boy stood in the dark corners of the room, watching the fight.

"Ah, the 'Gazer' has finally made an appearance." The man from the shadows said, he stepped forward towards the candle revealing himself to be Xehanort. "She has been hidden for a very long time."

"She doesn't look special." The boy stated.

"But she is, Vanitas." Xehanort told the boy. "Her powers are not awake yet."

Through the darkness you could see a white smile. "Do they need waking up?"

"Yes, but not yet. For now we let them play their childish games, let them think it's safe. Then we awaken her powers." Xehanort waved his hand and the candle went out plunging the room into darkness.

* * *

**Did you like the chapter you fantastically wonderful people? Awesome, now if you loved/hated/cried/screensmash/ please leave a review. I am now off to bed before I start acting like the old spice guy. Goodbye my fantastically wonderful people.**


End file.
